User talk:ZoshiX/Archive/April 2012 - June 2012
OHHELLYA Also, I'm back. Sorry, my internet was fucked up for the last 3 days. Anything interesting happen? DMSwordsmaster Talk 12:53, April 3, 2012 (UTC) CELESTIA SPRITE GIMME SOME SAUCE (Source) DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:02, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Google images? ZoshiXProfileTalk 17:06, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Answering three questions at once. 1- No, do not upload my stories onto the FF site. I have an account there, and if I wanted to do so, I would. I just feel that the only story that SHOULD be on the Fan-Labour site is the RoDM story, and that's because it focuses on the actual FiM storyline, and not just using them as cameos as our site does. Besides, the "different" style of the stories might throw people off, and that never ends well. 2- The reason WTU is still labeled as "Incomplete" ...Is because I'm lazy BLARGH. 3- I have a whole story planned around me being revived. I just want to finish these two stories up before I work on it. I also gotta work on SF, but that can wait. No one likes those stories, anyways. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:14, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Sprites? Why not upload the Luna sprite (and your inevitable Luna gif YOU ARE DOING THAT DAMNIT) onto the Fan-Labour wiki? They're decent sprites, and they'd fit right in with the fan-art for Luna herself. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:44, April 15, 2012 (UTC) The heck DMS are you european? "labour" Anyway, took care of the sprite, I'll see what they do. ZoshiX ProfileTalk 16:47, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok then. WORK ON THE GIF AAAAAAA- *shot* I'll also work on moving the sprite into the Luna gallery. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:50, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Or not because you already fucking did so. Ok then. GUESS HWAT YOU CAN DO NOW *Shot a thousand times over* DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:51, April 15, 2012 (UTC) GSDFD. I hate to sound like the impatient jackass I am, but... Oh wait, no I don't. I don't fucking care by this point. Where's the gif you said that you'd work on? You've clearly had time to do other stuff like making your flying sprites and all that, but where's the gif you promised me? Seriously starting to run out of patience by this point. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:30, April 16, 2012 (UTC) The sprite I created was created by means that would not allow me to create an animated Luna gif without creating the most worthless piece of sh/t you've ever seen. ZoshiX ProfileTalk 01:38, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Well that fucks everything up, now doesn't it? DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:00, April 16, 2012 (UTC) WOODY DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:57, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Not sure if or 00:59, April 18, 2012 (UTC) -- ZoshiX ProfileTalk 01:03, April 18, 2012 (UTC) YOU'RE MY FAAAAVORITE PONY!! DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:08, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I swear, you must really hate Luna. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:40, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Nah... Just funny meme applications. ZoshiX ProfileTalk 01:46, April 18, 2012 (UTC) E-FUCKING-NOUGH. STOP SPAMMING THIS BULLSHIT ON MY TALK PAGE. DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:00, April 22, 2012 (UTC) NEXT? Two things. First off, UPDATES TO DARK EMISSARY, PLZ? Second, since you made a protagonist cast-shot, care to do a villain one? (No rush, don't worry) DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:37, May 12, 2012 (UTC) I've thought about it before. I could possibly. It will be probably early next week if I make one. ZoshiX ProfileTalk 21:46, May 12, 2012 (UTC) And what about Dark Emissary? DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:48, May 12, 2012 (UTC) I thought that was a given. Yeah I'll edit it. ZoshiX ProfileTalk 21:49, May 12, 2012 (UTC) >Says early next week >Come Thursday and zip Seriously, are you going to make it or not?? DMSwordsmaster Talk 10:08, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry maybe i dont know. Havetogokthxbai. ZoshiX ProfileTalk 23:22, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Egh. Are you going to be back online tonight? DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:28, May 17, 2012 (UTC) GHDJGJRJGJD MOTHERS DAY SHOPPING STUPID DAD 3 HOURS FHDJFHVNTGHF.DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:18, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ZoshiX ProfileTalk 01:21, May 13, 2012 (UTC) SHADDUP I'M BACK. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:25, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Is there supposed to be a message here? ZoshiX ProfileTalk 23:09, May 17, 2012 (UTC) IF YOU WOULD HAVE CHECKED THE ACTIVITY, YOU WOULD HAVE SEEN THAT IT IS ON THE ABOVE MESSAGE REFERRING TO THE ART. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:12, May 17, 2012 (UTC) SO I HERD UR NAME WAZ ------... DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:07, May 18, 2012 (UTC) YOU MUST NEVAR SPEAK OF THIS. ZoshiX ProfileTalk 02:05, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Then how about a trade? Work on that picture, and I'll never say your name... Hehehe. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:09, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ILL HAVE IT ON WEDNSDAY. ZoshiX ProfileTalk 02:11, May 18, 2012 (UTC) It's Thursday. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:11, May 18, 2012 (UTC) I hava a big exam tommorrow, then a birthday party which goes until saturday, then I have to work on a huge end of year project, then I need a F/CKING BREAK. ZoshiX ProfileTalk 02:16, May 18, 2012 (UTC) And what about Dark Emissary?? That story needs updates, as well. And I don't know what plot you have in mind, so I can't do anything about it. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:18, May 18, 2012 (UTC) TPOP: Nyeh? Why move it to my user page? It takes place after any serious stories so that it shouldn't interfere with any plot. It's also supposed to be a collaborative story like the Caroling thing, which makes it kinda hard for other people to edit if it's on my page only... Unless there's something else that I'm missing. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 16:09, May 25, 2012 (UTC) IMAGE. I want that villain image. It's friday. It was due wednesday. Also, I demand a different image for my birthday coming up. No, you don't have a choice. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:07, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Leave me the eff alone about your requests. You MIGHT get something for your birthday if you stop being this effing rushed with everything. AS YOU CAN SEE, WE'RE KIND OF GOING NOWHERE HERE, SO WHY THE RUSH? 02:29, May 26, 2012 (UTC) May 30th comes doom. The end is nigh. Just you fucking wait. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:08 I know I've always kept a coolheaded demeanor with you on the wiki, but that doesn't mean stuff doesn't happen where I can't get to what I wanted to do. People like HGD, LD, and others have problems like this, or complications in life, that don't allow them to finish what they were doing, especially HGD. You seem to respect thier problems, but with me, you just continue to pin me to obligations by using the fear factor, and ignoring the fact that I might not have time or the ability to do everything I said I would do. I would appreciate if you would stop using a bully tactic and realize that you can't get everything you want when you want it. (And by the way, blackmailing is in fact illegal in the U.S, because it seems you didn't know that.) Now please, let me be, and go do something else until I finish this on my own time. 16:37, May 26, 2012 (UTC) This isn't blackmailing. It's a fucking warning. I'm sick to fucking death of having some twat like you drag me around like this- Promising something and never providing. I'll guarantee you this- Come Wednesday, the end is fucking nigh. I've had it up to here with your lazy bullshit, MAYOR MCCHEESE. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:58, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :"The end is nigh" sounds like a threat. If you're planning on deleting your stories and leaving, that's not allowed by Wikia: the stories stay. As for "blackmail", that means stop using his real name as leverage to get what you want. HGD is coming back officially by July, so if we really want to prove how pathetic we are by not being able to hold ourselves together for a bit more than a month over image issues, wonderful. We've proven ourselves to be great people, I'm sure. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 18:06, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :He promised the image by Wednesday, in exchange for me not using his name. He failed miserably. Name abuse ahoy. And, besides, we won't even last a month after I'm through with this place. The end is nigh. I am the creator. And soon, I will be the destroyer. End me, and everything ends with me. DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:14, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Once again, you cannot and will not delete your contributions and leave. Don't think about it. Don't talk about it. Don't you dare try it. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 18:18, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Who says I'm going to stop there? Insanity is a blessing from the darkest stars... DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:20, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Three. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 18:22, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Seven. DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:25, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :You said it. Not me. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 18:26, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :Let me hazard a guess. This is how long you're going to block me after this? 3 years? 7 years? 12 years?? DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:28, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Well I was GOING to explain why the block is unecessary, but it seems you already found out. I've long since worked this out with LD. Get with the times, man. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:17, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sorry bout that. Continue on your merry way. ZoshiX ProfileTalk 01:18, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. Anyways, unrelated, but I have next to no will to write either THMS, SF, or MCS. No one reads any of them, anyways. So what am I going to do? The next project begins soon. WTU2:WTUH. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:21, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I read all of them... Anyways, so, Wrapping Things Up 2, what is the subtitle? ZoshiX ProfileTalk 01:25, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Wrapping Things Up Harder. IT SUCKS I KNOW YOU COME UP WITH A BETTER ONE SDFDVDFV. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:27, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I could come up with one if I knew what was going to happen. You could just call it Wrapping Things Up 2. ZoshiX ProfileTalk 01:29, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Nyeh whatever. I'd love to try and finish the other stories, but every time I start to write, I get so bored that I can only stare at the screen. It's really frustrating... Sigh. Thankfully, I don't have that problem with the FF story. Updates are slow, but I'm more interested in writing that then I am with these other stories. Oh well, no one likes those stories anyways. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:35, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Pet City So I see you're starting up somethin new. I would love to help out! Can I move the The Fan-Ball HOTEL into Pet City? Could use some workers. 02:12, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Ok. ZoshiX ProfileTalk 02:16, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Present Surprise me. With something good, preferably. (badmoodsorry) So, are you going to make anything? Not rushing, I'd just like a response. When someone doesn't reply to something, I get paranoid. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:15, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I'm finished. It's not much, but I made a gif pet for you. It is named Giaru, the White Diamond Gears. (They are two gears, but gears don't come individually, so they are named as a group.) It took longer to make than you might think. ZoshiX Talk Blog 01:07, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Response on my talk page. And no, I don't give a shit how mad you get. Right now I feel like drinking rat poison, so I'm in a fairly foul mood. So go ahead and poke the fucking bear. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:29, May 31, 2012 (UTC) So I've been thinking in the chat room... And I've come to a conclusion. I'm still leaving. This time, I won't reply. I won't suddenly pop up in the chat room. I'm gone, baby, gone. Unless you think you can persuade me... In which case, you have an hour to try and do so. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:55, May 31, 2012 (UTC) It's your decision. I'm not going to stop you. Your fate is your desire. ZoshiX Talk Blog 03:00, May 31, 2012 (UTC) DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:02, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ONE FINAL THING I SPELLED "SAYONARA" WRONG. SO YEAH, YOU HAVE 3 DAYS TO GET THE IMAGES. ONE DAY LATE, AND IT'S SAYONARA. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:16, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I can claim back my pet I want to claim back the pet called:Youngsnow. But it has been adopted and breeded by DMS. My only idea curently is to make it have 2 owners:Me and DMS. I think it's the best solution. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 10:24, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, I hate to break it to you, but when your pets are confiscated, they are put up for adoption, where anyone can adopt them. DMS happened to adopt youngsnow. Fan-Ball policy. ZoshiX Talk Blog 14:17, June 1, 2012 (UTC) If he starts running around, spamming talk pages saying "OMFG DMS AND ZX MAKE NO EMPATHIE!!", can I block him? Forever? DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:45, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I won't do this! Poisonshot ProfileTalk 20:17, June 1, 2012 (UTC) You know PS, every organization has terms and conditions to using their services. Adopting pets is kinda the same idea. Nothing we can do about it now, unless DMS wants to give you back the pet. 00:02, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Which I have no interest in doing. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:06, June 2, 2012 (UTC) #I remplaced it with a almost totaly differant pet, Snakestick. #I have nothing agaist ZX. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 11:16, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh well A unique idea, thrown away by your inability to write it. You know, I sort of had the idea that I would write the "naughty" parts... But if you feel that you can't write ANY of this, then... oh well. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:11, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Well, the idea is still out there. Honestly maybe after WTU2 we should try something besides ponies/relationships/Luna vs. Celestia. We need a story that reminds people that these are supposed to be Fan-Ball fics, not MLPfics. For now, keep writing. ZoshiX Talk Blog 03:15, June 7, 2012 (UTC) To be honest... What would we write about?? There's... no real way to write something like that. What would we do? Write how there's some sort of god that's controlling the events of Powder Game?? There's no real way to do that. And, about Luna VS Celestia, no need to fear. This is the last story that Celestia will ever be in. Kinda obvious why. To be honest, I really don't know what else to write about AFTER this. After this, all I need to do is finish MCS and Shattered Family, and then... well, I dunno. I guess that's all there is to it. I guess the Fan-Ball Saga is over. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:19, June 7, 2012 (UTC) How did Kuipter start? The imagination of one FB user. WHAT did Kuipter start? All it takes is a spark. *shot* ZoshiX Talk Blog 03:30, June 7, 2012 (UTC) And if you want to finish those you might wnt to un-delete them. ZoshiX Talk Blog 03:32, June 7, 2012 (UTC) First, THANKS FOR FUCKING UP MY EDIT. Second, I probably won't undelete The Honeymoon Story. Sure, it introduces Chrysalis, but... Yeah, I really don't think anyone would want to read that. Lastly, after I finish MCS, WTU2, and SF... What next?? What do we do then? DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:34, June 7, 2012 (UTC) The Last ElementBender We come up with something. Actually, what I did enjoy was when all that stuff happened on the actual wiki, sort of setting up what happened, if you know what I mean. I figure, if we find something and work off of it, we could start anything. I mean, The Kuipter Files was just ONE thing. And look at what it started. Dozens of stories. I think what we've also done is become overdriven to pump out stories in fast time. We had '''3-4 '''stories in about the first YEAR of Fan-Ball. In the past 3-4 MONTHS we've had over 10. ZoshiX Talk Blog 03:48, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Gabe Newell is a Brony! WATCH THIS. Also features a reaction by a crazy Texan guy. DMSwordsmaster Talk 04:37, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ZoshiX Talk Blog 16:07, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Vectors?? 1- How the hell did you get that? 2- Why the hell didn't you do it completely to Luna? 23:01, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Google vectorize. ??????? Profit. I just didn't. Hi DMS. ANON PARTY WOO. 23:02, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Shaddup. And completely vectorize Luna this time. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:03, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Also, just so you know, I'm gonna update the version I have on dA with this version. You have credit for vectorizing it, of course. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:13, June 8, 2012 (UTC) anddrawingitnthefirstplacecoughcough Alright. ZoshiX Talk Blog 23:15, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Of course, I gave you credit for that, as well. I also uploaded onto the Fan Labo(u)r wiki, called "Luna Drawing by DMS and ZX". My name comes first because I'm an errant twat. Don't worry, I don't think they hate anthro, so you won't be spat on for drawing it. And if you are, they'll have me to deal with. And they know better then to mess with me. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:21, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Did I miss something...?! »User:NNW¤User Talk:NNW 14:36, June 10, 2012 (UTC)